Bishon-e-Mon
by Pollo the Chicken Mage
Summary: A pokemon parody. Bishonen would make great fighting creatures, wouldn't they? I think so. It's humorous, come on, laf. I might be a little lazy in posting episodes.
1. Episode 1: Awww, Why Wufei?

Bishon-e-Mon!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these Bishonen, nor do I own Pokemon, I just love to make fun of the Pokemon. I do own the host of the show, Orvil Shiskabob. One of the most important parts of this disclaimer: I am not gay, the idea of this fic is simply humorous.  
  
Warning: This fic includes some extremely frightening fight scenes.  
  
"Hi, my name is Orvil Shiskabob. I would like to introduce you to this show, Bishon-e-Mon. At this point, I would like you to know that there are only sixteen Bishon-e-Mon known in the Bishoneworld. Heero, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Zechs, Treize, Dilandau, Folken, Gatty, Dallet, Chesta, Keiichi, Tenchi, Allen, and Van. Please enjoy the show. It is about a female clone of Ash Catchum named Ashley Muhctac. Have fun now."  
  
Ashley Muhctac was happily dreaming of Duo Maxwell, Dilandau Albatou, and Allen Schezar. She drooled in her happy dreams. Tomorrow she would get to pick one of the three to start on her Bishon-e-Mon adventure.  
  
Ashley woke up. She yawned. She then looked at her clock.  
  
"Oh no, I'm late, I'm late!"  
  
Ashley rushed out the door waving her mother goodbye.  
  
"I can't be late for the Bishon-e-Mon picking!"  
  
Ashley rushed down to the lab. Inside she met Professor Poisonoak.  
  
"Sorry, you just missed the picking, we are all out of Bishon-e-Mon."  
  
"Oh no, Professor, isn't there SOMETHING you can do?"  
  
"Well, there is one left."  
  
"Oh, show me, show me!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure!"  
  
The professor pointed to a small red and white ball. He pressed the button and out came…  
  
"WHAT? A Wufei type? Aww man!"  
  
"What? Am I not good enough? Am I took weak? THE WEAK DO NOT FIGHT!"  
  
"Uhhh, isn't there another one I could have?"  
  
"I said, the others were taken."  
  
Ashley frowned, disappointed that she was stuck with Wufei as a starting bishonen. 


	2. Episode 2: Gatty!!

"Welcome folk to Episode 2 of Bishon-e-Mon. I'm your host, Orvil Shiskabob. In today's episode… The first attempt at catching a Bishon-e- Mon!"  
  
"Alight, Wufei, get back in your Bishonball."  
  
"No, only the weak get in their Bishonball."  
  
"And the stupid don't get in!"  
  
Ashley hit Wufei with a mallet.  
  
"I AM NOT WEAK!"  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
Wufei walked in silence until…  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Well, duh, we are going to go capture some Bishon-e-Mon."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Wufei refused to get in his Bishonball, and so he just walked alongside Ashley in a very, very, very quiet silence.  
  
"Alright, Wufei, we are going to capture that wild Gatty *drool*."  
  
"Why? It is weak."  
  
"You wouldn't know."  
  
"Fine, what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Fight the Gatty and weaken him so I can capture him!"  
  
Wufei approached Gatty reluctantly and he scratched his head a bit.  
  
"Uh, I'm kinda new at this…"  
  
"I have beautiful hair!"  
  
Wufei gasped at the mighty attack. He tried to counter.  
  
"Yeah, well you are weak!"  
  
Gatty frowned at the horrible attack.  
  
"Looky, I have big eyes!"  
  
Wufei shrieked again and then fell over, horribly mentally scarred.  
  
Ashley groaned and chucked a Bishonball at Gatty.  
  
Luckily enough for Ashley, Gatty was weak enough that he was captured. She also returned Wufei to his Bishonball and placed both on her belt. 


	3. Episode 3: The Strong Silent Warrior

"HELLO!! AND welcome to the show, I am your host, Orvil Shiskabob. Now let's see what happens today on Bishon-e-Mon! If you remember from the last episode, no thanks to Wufei, Ashley caught a Gatty!"  
  
"Oh, I wonder who is next! Will it be? A Quatre, or maybe a Chesta, or Tenchi, or Allen, or Van!"  
  
Ashley drooled over all the pretty bishonen. She thought deeply about which she would encounter next.  
  
"Ooooh, looky! It is a Trowa. I can capture him! He is no match for my new Gatty! I WILL CATCH THEM ALL!!!"  
  
"GOOO GATTY!!!"  
  
Ashley threw her Bishonball out towards the other Bishon-e-Mon. Gatty appeared and the two bishonen were ready to do combat.  
  
Gatty started with a fierce attack…  
  
"Look at my pretty hair!"  
  
Trowa winced at the power of the move.  
  
"I am a mysterious flower!"  
  
Gatty was nearly thrown to the ground and the extreme power of the blow.  
  
"I wear sexy shadow armor!"  
  
Trowa looked like he was about to fall over due to the punishment being dealt to him. He stayed strong and was able to let loose his most deadly and feared attack of all.  
  
"I am the strong silent type!"  
  
Gatty was thrown back, both Bishon-e-Mon gasped for breath. Their battle was raging intensely. Gatty slowly managed to get up.  
  
"I am a henchman for a badass!"  
  
"I am a Gundam pilot!"  
  
"My hair is prettier than yours!!!!"  
  
The final blow was dealt and Trowa was knocked from his feet, fainting to the ground.  
  
"Ooh, I could really use that 'I am the strong silent type!' attack."  
  
Ashley threw a Bishonball at the fainted Bishon-e-Mon. It was easily captured in its current state.  
  
"Yes!!! That's two Bishon-e-Mon!"  
  
Ashley was clearly excited, and when she returned Gatty to his Bishonball, she rushed off to go to the nearest BishonCenter to heal her Bishon-e-Mon. 


	4. Episode 4: The First Gym Battle

"Hello, boys and girls, and welcome to the fourth episode of Bishon-e- Mon! It's me, your host, Orvil Shiskabob! Today in our episode Ashley encounters her first Gym Trainer!! Read and find out what happens!"  
  
Ashley was at the BishonCenter getting her Bishon-e-Mon healed. It took a few minutes but they were fine. After they were healed Ashley set off to find the Gym in the city she was at.  
  
When she found the Gym she read the sign.  
  
"Relena: Master Trainer of all Gundam Types."  
  
Ashley thought for a moment about whether or not to challenge this trainer. She did, after all, have two Gundam Types of her own. She decided she would give Gym fighting a try; after all, her Gatty was pretty strong now after two battles.  
  
Ashley went into the Gym. Inside was a pretty girl, obviously Relena. She approached her.  
  
"I would like to challenge you to a battle."  
  
"Why do you want to fight?"  
  
"Uhhh, it's my job as a Bishon-e-Mon trainer."  
  
"Can't we all just go to peace?"  
  
"No, now let's fight so I can get that badge."  
  
"I guess so, but I'm only fighting for peace!"  
  
"Uhhh… huh…"  
  
Ashley stepped back and then tossed out her weakest Bishon-e-Mon first, Wufei.  
  
"Finally, let me out."  
  
"I have a Wufei as well!"  
  
Relena tossed a Bishonball and out popped another Wufei! Both of the Bishon-e-Mon just sat and talked about how all their master's other Bishon- e-Mon were weak. Both trainers groaned.  
  
"GO TROWA!!!"  
  
"Go Trowa…"  
  
Both trainers tossed their Bishonball that contained a Trowa. Relena's attacked first.  
  
"I am a cute circus clown."  
  
The attack was weak and so Ashley's Bishon-e-Mon countered, starting out strong.  
  
"I am a mysterious flower!"  
  
Relena's Trowa tried to counter.  
  
"I am reserved!"  
  
Ashley noticed that Relena must not train her Bishon-e-Mon much.  
  
"I am the strong silent type."  
  
Relena's Trowa fell to the ground, followed by two Wufeis falling.  
  
"Go Quatre!"  
  
"I am a mysterious flower!"  
  
Quatre flinched. He began to cry.  
  
"I just want to be friends!"  
  
Trowa took a step back.  
  
"Why can't we just be friends? Why do we have to fight?"  
  
Trowa started to fall.  
  
"I just want to be loved!"  
  
Trowa stumbled back, fainting and falling.  
  
"Fine, time for my best! GO GATTY!"  
  
Gatty popped out of his Bishonball.  
  
"Get 'em!"  
  
Gatty looked at Quatre, starting his attack.  
  
"My hair is prettier."  
  
"Why can't we be friends?"  
  
Gatty was pretty cold, and so Quatre's emotional attacks were useless. Ashley noted to herself that Dragonslayer Types were good against Quatres because they did not respond to the emotional attacks.  
  
"Heh heh."  
  
"I wear sexy shadow armor."  
  
"You hate me, why can't we be friends?"  
  
"My shadow armor is… BLUE!"  
  
Quatre's eyes went wide and he went flying back, knocked out horribly by the powerful attack.  
  
"No one has beaten my Quatre, so this is the first time in a long time I must use my Zechs!"  
  
"Go Zechs!"  
  
Out of the Bishonball appeared the most powerful of all Gundam Types. It was Zechs Marquise. Gatty tried to beat him in his first attack.  
  
"My hair is prettier than yours!"  
  
"No son, my hair is ten times as beautiful and elegant."  
  
Gatty gasped and fell back a few steps.  
  
"I… I use Herbal Essence shampoo!"  
  
"I use apple shampoo to keep my hair flowing and fresh."  
  
Gatty gulped, the sheer powers of Zechs's attacks were overwhelming. He tried to counter with his more powerful moves.  
  
"I wear sexy shadow armor!"  
  
"I am a man of mystery."  
  
"*GASP!* My shadow armor is BLUE!"  
  
"Well, I led the White Fang."  
  
"I… I… I am a henchman."  
  
Gatty was gaping for breath. He was being tired out by the almost impossible to counter moves.  
  
"I get drooled over."  
  
Gatty saw his chance.  
  
"BY BOYS!"  
  
Zechs gasped and fell over, completely surprised at the power of the counter attack. He curled up in fright by the counter. Relena was amazingly surprised that someone had beaten her Bishon-e-Mon.  
  
"Well, I guess you deserve it, here is your Gundam Badge."  
  
"Thank you Miss Relena."  
  
Ashley took the Gundam Badge and pinned it to the inside of her jacket. She then walked happily out of the Gym, off to heal her Bishon-e- Mon and ready to continue her adventure. 


	5. Episode 5: Dreams Do Come True!

"Hello, all, it's your host, Orvil Shiskabob! Today's episode takes place right after Ashley got the Gundam Badge. Dreaming of catching a Van, what's this? Her dream could come true!"  
  
"Hmm, now that I have this Gundam Badge, I wonder what adventure is next. Maybe I should catch a Van or Allen to round out my Bishon-e-Mon. Maybe even a sweet little Keiichi to really give me the edge in battle."  
  
Ashley was wandering when she heard a faint voice from somewhere to her right. She turned only to see Van, one of the Bishon-e-Mon that she was hoping to catch. She quietly approached the Van, not wanting to scare it away.  
  
"GO GATTY!"  
  
Ashley did not want to leave anything to chance so she sent her best Bishon-e-Mon she had. Out of the Bishonball came Gatty. It was a showdown between Van and one of the Dragonslayers, seems familiar, eh?  
  
"Van!"  
  
"Gatty."  
  
"Take a look at my beautiful hair!"  
  
"Well, look at MY beautiful hair, it is in disarray."  
  
Gatty was stunned for a moment. He was trying to think of an attack to counter it.  
  
"I wear sexy shadow armor!"  
  
"Yeah, well, well, I have Hitomi."  
  
"Hitomi? You STILL have her around?"  
  
"Yeah… uh… Well, I uh, she's helpful."  
  
"Not as helpful as Folken or Dilandau."  
  
"Folken is a traitor!"  
  
"He is also your brother!"  
  
"Yeah… Well…"  
  
Van was now grasping for straws, while his attacks were getting weaker, he was seemingly unaffected by Gatty's attacks.  
  
"Go Trowa!"  
  
Gatty returned to his Bishonball, and the Trowa attacked the Van while his attack was down.  
  
"I am the strong silent type!"  
  
Van was thrown off by the new and powerful attack.  
  
"I am the strong silent type!"  
  
Van's eyes went wide with horror as the attack hit him a second time.  
  
"I AM THE STRONG SILENT TYPE!"  
  
The attack was too much for Van to handle a third time and he was out cold.  
  
"GO BISHONBALL!"  
  
Ashley tossed her last empty Bishonball and captured the senseless Van.  
  
"I am so happy! I caught another one!" 


	6. Episode 6: Team Tekcor

Disclaimer: I do not own Vegeta, Team Rocket, or pokemon. I just need to restate this disclaimer because the added Bishon-e-Mon.  
  
"Orvil Shiskabob here, now let's see… Today Ashley encounters Team Tekcor. And what's this? Since when is Wufei a good Bishon-e-Mon? And another thing, since when was Vegeta a Bishon-e-Mon? And what is THIS, a real fight? *gasp!*"  
  
Ashley was thinking that since she had managed to catch the Van, she could catch anything or even go on to the next city and fight the trainer there.  
  
"Stop…"  
  
"Right…"  
  
"THERE!"  
  
"I am Essej."  
  
"And I'm Semaj."  
  
"And we…"  
  
"Are here to…"  
  
"Take your Bishon-e-Mon!"  
  
"But no, you can't do that, they are mine!"  
  
The one called Semaj approached Ashley and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Shhh… You have to let us finish our introduction."  
  
"And we…"  
  
"Are…"  
  
"TEAM!"  
  
"TEKCOR!"  
  
Ashley looked at them like they were a bunch of morons, because with every phrase they took on a new pose. Then she realized they were part of the notorious gang of criminals called Team Tekcor. Were they going to steal her Bishon-e-Mon? Oh no!  
  
"GO WUFEI!"  
  
"What look, a Wufei!"  
  
"What a weak little Bishon-e-Mon."  
  
"I AM NOT WEAK! THE WEAK DO NOT FIGHT!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Wufei chased after Essej and kicked her. She fell back several steps. Semaj spoke up this time.  
  
"GO BISHONBALL!"  
  
Semaj tossed his one and only Bishon-e-Mon.  
  
GUESS THAT BISHON-E-MON!  
  
Out emerged, what?! VEGETA?! He shouldn't be in the Bishonworld.  
  
"What an ugly Bishon-e-Mon."  
  
Ashley looked at the strange and unidentified Bishon-e-Mon.  
  
"I call this Bishon-e-Mon a Vegeta."  
  
"Well, of course. What do you want with me?"  
  
"Just knock that Wufei senseless so we can take it."  
  
"Fine. Whatever, then I can get off this stupid show."  
  
Vegeta just walked up to Wufei and sent a punch. What should have knocked any Bishon-e-Mon senseless, didn't phase Wufei.  
  
"You call THAT a punch? What a weakling, the weak do not fight."  
  
"You should not say such things, you weakling."  
  
"I'M A WEAKLING?! NO WAY YOU WEAKLING!"  
  
The screaming went back and forth until once again Vegeta threw a punch. Wufei dodged it.  
  
"Is that all you've got? Come on, let's see a real fight."  
  
"Hah, you wont last five seconds."  
  
Team Tekcor looked hopefully at Vegeta. Ashley stood mystified at this strange way of fighting these Bishon-e-Mon were using.  
  
As Vegeta and Wufei battled it out, Team Tekcor was slowly sneaking off, surprised that the Wufei was so strong.  
  
"That Wufei is strong."  
  
"Yes, we must capture it!"  
  
Before they could successfully get away, Vegeta got knocked into them and they were knocked into the sky with a little glint of light.  
  
"WE WILL BE BACK!"  
  
"YOU CAN COUNT ON THAT!"  
  
"AND MAKE IT DOUBLE!"  
  
"A little late you idiot!"  
  
"With our Anime-Translator Machine, you wont stand a chhhhhhhaaannce!"  
  
Ashley just kind of looked at Wufei.  
  
"I guess you are good for something, now be a good Bishon-e-Mon and get back in your Bishonball."  
  
"No, the weak don't get in their Bishonball."  
  
"Whatever." 


	7. Episode 7: The Mystery Trainer

"Hello… Again, and welcome to the show. I, as always, your host Orvil Shiskabob. Now to the show…"  
  
"I wonder what those two were talking about when they said 'anime translator'."  
  
"Well that's easy, it translates anime from one language to another."  
  
"No, Wufei, I highly doubt that."  
  
"Well, you are weak minded if you don't know that."  
  
Ashley continued walking, ignoring the stupid comments of Wufei. Soon Ashley came across someone sitting by a tree. He got up and looked at Ashley.  
  
"I challenge you to a trainer battle!"  
  
"Alright, I accept!"  
  
"Be warned, my Bishon-e-Mon have never lost!"  
  
"I already accepted."  
  
"GO BISHONBALL!"  
  
Out of the man's Bishonball came an Allen.  
  
"GO BISHONBALL!"  
  
Out of Ashley's Bishonball came Van. Wufei just stood nearby and watched.  
  
"Fanelia was destroyed."  
  
"Uh, not it wasn't."  
  
"Van, Fanelia was destroyed."  
  
"Allen, you are hallucinating."  
  
"Van, I am not making this up, Fanelia was destroyed."  
  
Van fainted.  
  
"Go Trowa!"  
  
"RETURN TO ME, Allen, GO BISHONBALL!"  
  
Out came a Keiichi.  
  
"Belldandy?"  
  
"No, I'm Trowa."  
  
"Where did Belldandy go?"  
  
"Uh, sorry, I don't know. I am a mysterious flower!"  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen Belldandy?"  
  
"My hair covers an eye making me mysterious."  
  
"BELLDANDY!!! WHERE ARE YOU?"  
  
Trowa was getting a little impatient by this point.  
  
"I am the strong silent type!"  
  
"Where are you, Belldandy?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!"  
  
Trowa pulled some of his hair loose and ran around screaming jibberish until he ran into the tree and was knocked senseless.  
  
"Okay, Wufei, it is your turn."  
  
"RETURN TO ME, Keiichi, GO BISHONBALL!"  
  
Out of the Bishonball appeared a Heero.  
  
"YOU ARE WEAK!"  
  
"Heh heh, I'm going to kill you."  
  
"No, because you are weak!"  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. Kill kill kill. Teehee."  
  
Wufei had a look of anger on his face, a little more than usual.  
  
"Heero, you anger me so much, sorry Ashley, I can't fight this guy."  
  
Wufei walked up to the tree and hit his own head on the tree so he would be knocked out, which then he wouldn't have to put up with the annoying Heero anymore.  
  
"Fine, GO BISHONBALL!"  
  
Out of Ashley's last Bishonball came her best Bishon-e-Mon, Gatty.  
  
"RETURN TO ME, Heero, GO DILANDAU!"  
  
Ashley's eyes went wide, this trainer had a Dilandau, one of the more powerful Bishon-e-Mon of all time, when trained of course. Her Gatty was no match.  
  
"Gatty, what do you think you're doing?"  
  
Dilandau smacked Gatty. Gatty bowed and sobbed.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."  
  
Dilandau kicked Gatty and he went senseless.  
  
Ashley was all out of Bishon-e-Mon.  
  
"Good fight."  
  
"Hey, wait… You are Folken! You ARE a Bishon-e-Mon, you shouldn't be fighting like this!"  
  
"TEEHEE!"  
  
Folken ran off. 


	8. Episode 8: The Return of Tekcor

"Hello once again, and welcome once again Bishon-e-Mon. I am your host Orvil Shiskabob. My wife has just divorced me because of what she called an 'obsession' with this show. Well, I don't even care anyway so let's just get on with the show."  
  
"Prepare for trouble…"  
  
"Make it double…"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation…"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation…"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love…"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above…"  
  
"Essej."  
  
"Semaj."  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
"Gene, that's right!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I heard you guys the last time you tried to take my Bishon-e-Mon."  
  
"Oh fine, GO BISHONBALL!"  
  
Out of Essej's Bishonball came… Furiza!  
  
"FURIZA! FURIZA!"  
  
A little too much from the actual pokemon, and in the confusion of being translated into a new show, Furiza was slightly confused.  
  
"GO BISHONBALL!"  
  
Out of Ashley's Bishonball emerged Wufei. Earlier that day she had been to a BishonCenter, so Wufei had been back in his Bishonball and her Bishon-e-Mon were all healed.  
  
"You can never beat me, I am the most powerful being in the universe!"  
  
"You are weak."  
  
"I am Furiza!"  
  
"What a weakling."  
  
"I'll destroy your planet, how would you like that for weak?"  
  
"Oh yeah, well you are still a weakling!"  
  
"DESTRUCTO DISC!"  
  
Furiza launched a Destructo Disc at Wufei, he dodged it. Furiza gaped at the speed. Wufei looked half amused at Furiza's attempt at killing him.  
  
"But, you are nothing but a monkey!"  
  
"AND YOU ARE WEAK!"  
  
Wufei kicked Furiza into Essej, Semaj, and Gene and they flew off into the distance.  
  
"We'll be back!"  
  
"You can count on it!"  
  
Ashley was surprised that Wufei was doing so well, she decided to use him all the time against the treacherous Team Tekcor. 


	9. Episode 9: The Mad Quatre

"Welcome back to the show. I have been kicked out of my home and now am forced to live in the studio. Please, someone, give me a place to stay, I hate this place, it smells like cheese. And now for the show."  
  
It was shortly after the encounter with Team Tekcor. Ashley was thinking about what Bishon-e-Mon she would catch today. With the luck she had been having she was bound to catch one today. Then she saw it. A Mad Quatre. The only way she was able to tell it was a Mad Quatre instead of a normal Quatre was the red eyes it had.  
  
"Today is my luckiest day yet. GO BISHONBALL!"  
  
"Hey, I could catch it."  
  
"No, Wufei."  
  
Out of the Bishonball came Gatty. He was ready for this challenge. The emotional attacks of Quatre were gone, but Ashley still hoped to have the edge against this Bishon-e-Mon.  
  
The Mad Quatre looked at Gatty, eager for a new challenge, he approached.  
  
"There is only one way to achieve peace, and that is to kill everyone."  
  
"I… I wear sexy shadow armor."  
  
"Would it be sexy on a corpse?"  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"The only way we will ever be friends is for me to kill you."  
  
"Well, if I got my guymelef you wouldn't stand a chance against me."  
  
"That is if you could before my Sandrock would kill you."  
  
Gatty was getting slightly irritated.  
  
"I can't stand it anymore, you need to die!"  
  
Gatty started to get scared.  
  
"Say goodbye, GATTY!"  
  
Gatty ran off screaming like a schoolgirl. Ashley was forced to chase after him to catch him before he was gone forever.  
  
"Come back Gatty!"  
  
"Gatty was just a weakling."  
  
"Okay, YOU fight the Mad Quatre while I go chase after Gatty."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Wufei, I'm sorry, you have to die so that everyone can be at peace."  
  
"Sorry, I can't do that you weakling."  
  
"I don't like people talking about me."  
  
"You couldn't win so you just vent your anger through killing people, you weakling."  
  
"You would do the same, now die."  
  
"You wouldn't hurt a fly, you weakling."  
  
"I have killed OZ and I have destroyed colonies. I will kill you."  
  
"You know you can't do it because you are weak."  
  
"I am NOT weak and I CAN TOO DO IT!"  
  
"Oh stop being a wuss, you weakling. Do it then."  
  
"…"  
  
"See, you can't you're weak!"  
  
The Mad Quatre started sobbing and ran off. Wufei laughed at the Mad Quatre he had tormented into an emotional breakdown. By the time Ashley returned with a frightened shaking Gatty, the Mad Quatre was out of sight.  
  
"What happened to the Mad Quatre?"  
  
"I beat it."  
  
"Oh you did not."  
  
"It ran off and had an emotional breakdown just like a weakling would."  
  
Ashley shook her head in disappointment at the stupidity of her Wufei. That just about ended her streak of luck for a while. 


	10. Episode 10: Fighting Naria

"Hello… It's me, your homeless host, Orvil Shiskabob. No one pays attention to me so let's get straight to the show. I'm sure no one would care if I did started to insult the show. That's right, I hate this show. It ruined my life. I'm going to kill all you viewers. Okay, here's the show."  
  
"We have finally reached Powder City. We will see who the gym leader is."  
  
Ashley made her way through the city looking for the gym much like she did at the last city. When she finally found it, the sign read…  
  
"Zongi: Master Trainer of all Dragonslayer Types."  
  
"Sounds like a challenge."  
  
Ashley made her way inside. Two beast women were kneeling somewhere near the wall. On the other end of the gym in an elaborate chair sat what must be Zongi.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm rather bored of fighting weaklings. You will have to prove yourself against each Naria and Eyria's evolved Bishon-e-Mon."  
  
"We are lucky."  
  
"There is no way you can beat us."  
  
"I am Naria, I will fight you first."  
  
"Don't count on it."  
  
"Go my Bishonball!"  
  
"GO BISHONBALL!"  
  
Ashley saw that the Bishon-e-Mon was a Draconian Folken. It had angel's wings. Out of her own Bishonball emerged the Van she had caught.  
  
"Van."  
  
"Folken."  
  
"Lord Folken, defeat this inexperienced Bishon-e-Mon immediately."  
  
"Van, Fanelia was destroyed for the greater good of the people."  
  
"No, brother, you see, Fanelia was not destroyed."  
  
"Van, why do you not accept that our country has been destroyed?"  
  
"As long as the hopes and visions of the people remain, Fanelia lives."  
  
"Van, Fanelia is gone."  
  
Van sank to his knees and sobbed.  
  
"Oh, brother, why does it have to be true?"  
  
"Return to me Van!"  
  
The emotional breakdown had caused Van to no longer be of use to Ashley.  
  
"GO BISHONBALL!"  
  
Out of Ashley's next Bishonball came Trowa.  
  
"Hit him strong right away!"  
  
"The way my hair switches from side to side to cover an eye gives my depth and mystery!"  
  
"The way my wings are colored black makes me a greater mystery than you can ever hope to be."  
  
"I am the strong silent type, and that you should be afraid of."  
  
"I too, am of the strong silent type, and that you should fear."  
  
"I will not be afraid of you, if you are like me, I should know all about you."  
  
Both Bishon-e-Mon were equally matched, neither performing anything particularly powerful.  
  
"I have sacrificed much to become what I am."  
  
Trowa could not take it, and now was when Draconian Folken attacked.  
  
"I have beautiful plumed wings."  
  
"I…"  
  
"I have Draconian blood flowing in my veins."  
  
Trowa could not take anything else and so he fell to the floor unconscious.  
  
"It seems you cannot get past me, and remember, there is still Eyria left before you can even face the Gym Leader."  
  
"I'll beat you yet. GO BISHONBALL!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I cannot fight Lord Folken."  
  
"Don't be silly, Gatty, you can so fight him."  
  
Gatty climbed back into his Bishonball.  
  
"I guess that leaves me with one left…"  
  
"Me."  
  
Wufei stepped from a distance back. He approached Draconian Folken.  
  
"Why do you not keep him in his Bishonball?"  
  
"He sort of has a thing against it, now are we gonna fight or what?" 


	11. Episode 11: Fighting Naria Part II

"Welcome back, now I will shut up, I must see this fight!"  
  
"Alright, Wufei, you aren't as weak as I thought you were, and now that I think about it, I'm glad you were the only one Professor Poisonoak had left, now defeat that Folken!"  
  
"Lord Folken, don't hold back."  
  
"Look at my beautiful flowing wings."  
  
"Hah, wings are nothing when you have no dreams to soar to!"  
  
Ashley was taken aback, it was the first time she had heard Wufei attack without mentioning someone being weak.  
  
"I have dreams to soar to."  
  
"And if you held priority to those dreams, you would have never abandoned your kingdom!"  
  
"That was in the past."  
  
"You hide behind the future to protect yourself from the past! That is something that I could never do!"  
  
"You have been thrown into depression, have you not?"  
  
"I was mad at myself for faults! You do not have the same problem, you hide because you are weak!"  
  
"I do not hide."  
  
Draconian Folken was shaking. Ashley was so surprised, Wufei was actually getting mad and not using his usual one liner "you are weak".  
  
"YOU COWARD!!!!!!!"  
  
Naria's one and only Bishon-e-Mon shook and then fell. She rushed over to him to aid him.  
  
"Lord Folken, you have lost."  
  
"Mm."  
  
Draconian Folken fainted.  
  
"It seems I have beaten you."  
  
"But you said it yourself, you only have one left. Eyria's Blaze Dilandau will be more than a match for your Wufei, even though he beat my Lord Folken, he will not stand a chance against Eyria!"  
  
"And you said it yourself, you are lucky. That's all it is, luck. And it is high time that luck ran out."  
  
Naria glared at Ashley, but let her move to Eyria's new challenge.  
  
"Go my Blaze Dilandau, tear this Wufei apart!"  
  
Out of Eyria's one Bishonball came a Blaze Dilandau.  
  
"Burn, burn… burn… Who is next to die?" 


	12. Episode 12: Fighting Eyria

"Welcome to the show. In this episode, Fighting Eyria, Wufei fights Eyria's Blaze Dilandau. Who will win and what happens to Wufei? I hate to say it, but there is an actual fight in here. Read to find out what all happens."  
  
Wufei approached Blaze Dilandau, ready to do battle.  
  
"I light entire kingdoms on fire and send them to their death."  
  
"I have destroyed more lives than you could ever take."  
  
"Kingdoms."  
  
"Colonies."  
  
"I have servants who back me."  
  
"I am not weak enough to need the aid of servants."  
  
"I have servants because I am powerful."  
  
"I do not need servants because I am powerful."  
  
Blaze Dilandau smacked Wufei. He kept his cold expression.  
  
"The powerful control other people's will, I can do that."  
  
Wufei started to glow.  
  
"What? What is happening to my Wufei?"  
  
Wufei changed somehow, now being dressed in his Chinese clothes and with an angrier look on his face.  
  
"I need to control will to destroy."  
  
"Burn! BURN! BURN!!!!!!"  
  
Wufei punched Dilandau. He looked crazily at Wufei.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dilandau, but you cannot defeat me because you are weak!!"  
  
"I AM NOT WEAK YOU FOOL!"  
  
Dilandau smacked Wufei causing him to stagger back.  
  
"I am no longer the original Wufei, I am not the evolved Fury Wufei!"  
  
"WHAT A WEAK TITLE!"  
  
"If it were weak, why am I so powerful?"  
  
"You aren't."  
  
Blaze Dilandau smacked Fury Wufei. Wufei punched him back. Neither of them were winning and this argument went back and forth, not stopping. Eventually their voices were sore and they were bruised in many places.  
  
"I am Dilandau, I pilot the Red Guymelef, I put fear into the eyes of many."  
  
"I am Wufei, I pilot Nataku Gundam, I put fear in OZ because of my lack of weakness."  
  
Wufei leveled Dilandau with a punch, and we was knocked senseless.  
  
"Unfair, physical fighting is wrong in Bishonbattles."  
  
"There is nothing against it."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't know, but your luck has definitely run out."  
  
"I, Zongi, master of Dragonslayer Types, will fight you now. But first, it is only fair, that you heal all your Bishon-e-Mon, since Naria and Eyria are not really supposed to do this before a fight."  
  
"Thank you, Zongi."  
  
With that Ashley left the gym to go heal her Bishon-e-Mon. 


	13. Episode 13: Finally Facing Zongi

"Welcome to the show, I'm Orvil Shiskabob. What a horrible name, why would my parents curse me like that? Anyway, who will win in this Gym battle, Ashley or Zongi?"  
  
Ashley was back within a few minutes. Naria and Eyria were off to the side. A Bishonball was painted on the floor. Zongi stood at one end, Ashley at the other.  
  
"Go Bishonball…"  
  
Zongi tossed his first Bishon-e-Mon. It was Chesta.  
  
"GO BISHONBALL!"  
  
Out of the Bishonball came Ashley's favorite and best Bishon-e-Mon, Gatty.  
  
"Look at my bowl cut hair, isn't it pretty?"  
  
"No, my hair looks a lot better than yours."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"My shadow armor looks much sexier on me that it would on you."  
  
"My shadow armor is sexy too."  
  
"Like I said, not as sexy as mine."  
  
"Well… Well…"  
  
"Dilandau likes me better."  
  
"That is not true, I'm a useful Dragonslayer!"  
  
"Are not."  
  
Chesta began to sob.  
  
"Return to me, Chesta. Now go, Gatty."  
  
It was a showdown between the two Gattys. Ashley's had the first attack.  
  
"I am a better Gatty."  
  
"No you aren't, I am better."  
  
"I use Herbal Essence shampoo in my hair."  
  
"So do I."  
  
"Well, my shampoo is fresh."  
  
"Mine is too."  
  
"My hair is kept silky and smooth and pretty."  
  
"My hair is all those things and more."  
  
"My shadow armor is sexy and clean."  
  
"So I've kept mine a bit dusty, but it is still sexy."  
  
"It's ugly."  
  
Zongi gasped at the Bishon-e-Mon that had just called his ugly. There was a minute or two of silence befor Zongi's Bishon-e-Mon went unconscious from being called ugly.  
  
"Go Dallet!"  
  
"Oh, hello Dallet."  
  
"Hi there, Gatty."  
  
"Dilandau likes me better."  
  
"He does not."  
  
"You got your guymelef damaged when attacking Fanelia and got yelled at."  
  
"Yeah… well…"  
  
"That's because you are no good, Dallet."  
  
"I am too good, see my sexy body?"  
  
"I don't want to look at your body because unlike you I am not gay."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's right, you like boys. You and Chesta are going out aren't you?"  
  
Dallet got a horrified look on his face and then shuddered and puked. He then fainted.  
  
"You have managed to beat two of my Slayers, but can you manage Folken? GO BISHONBALL!"  
  
Out of Zongi's Bishonball came Folken. Ashley noticed that is was not Draconian Folken, so it did not have wings.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gatty."  
  
"I know you are."  
  
"Hi, I'm Gatty."  
  
"Yes, I know exactly you are, Gatty."  
  
"Hi, I'm Gatty."  
  
"Yes, please shut up and let's get on to battling, Gatty."  
  
"Hi, I'm Gatty."  
  
"Yes, Gatty, I know who you are, please shut up."  
  
"Hi, I'm Gatty."  
  
"Shut up please."  
  
"Hi, I'm Gatty."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Hi, I'm Gatty."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
"Hi, I'm Gatty."  
  
"AAHHHH!!!"  
  
Folken screamed and ran around until he tripped and hit his head on the floor rendering him unconscious.  
  
"Wow, Gatty, strange tactic, but it worked."  
  
"Thanks, Ashley, I didn't know how else to beat him, seeing as I was too scared to face Draconian Folken, I'm surprised I did this well."  
  
"Yes, Gatty, it was excellent."  
  
"Hey, Ashley?"  
  
"Yes, Gatty?"  
  
"I think I'm evolving."  
  
Just then a bright light came from Gatty and he transformed.  
  
"You don't look too different."  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm Super Gatty now."  
  
"Oh, neat."  
  
"I think so."  
  
Zongi spoke up.  
  
"Without further ado, I think we should finish this match, GO DILANDAU!" 


	14. Episode 14: Zongi Defeated

"Show… Welcome… Must… Watch… I'm Orvil… Sit…"  
  
Gatty was worried he would not know how to battle Dilandau.  
  
"Gatty. What do you think you are doing?"  
  
Dilandau smacked Gatty but he stood his ground. Then he put a smile on his face and cheerily stated.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gatty."  
  
Zongi, Ashley, Fury Wufei (who was watching from the sides also), Naria, and Eyria, all groaned. Gatty just kept smiling, and Dilandau was confused.  
  
"I know exactly who you are. Now why are you telling me that?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Gatty."  
  
"I know that, stupid."  
  
Dilandau smacked Gatty again, but he kept smiling.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gatty."  
  
"Shut up, I order you to shut up!"  
  
"Hi, I'm Gatty."  
  
"I KNOW THAT!"  
  
Dilandau had a shorter temper than Folken. He punched Gatty, but he held his own.  
  
"Hi, I'm Gatty."  
  
"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Dilandau started to choke Gatty.  
  
"Hi… ack ack…. I'm… ack… Gatty."  
  
Dilandau screamed and ran to the nearest wall, where he began to smash his head against the wall with all the force he could ever possibly use. He fell to the ground, with a bruised and slightly bleeding forehead, and there was a dent in the wall.  
  
"It seems that Super Gatty has been able to defeat my Bishon-e-Mon. I am surprised in your training ability."  
  
"Thank you, but I really had nothing to do with this win. It was pretty much all thanks to Wufei that I got to this battle, and thanks to Gatty that I won it."  
  
"You Bishon-e-Mon have to be proud."  
  
"Okay, Gatty, so you aren't so weak after all."  
  
"Here is your Dragonslayer Badge."  
  
"Thank you, Zongi."  
  
That gym battle was over, and now she had earned the two gym badges in all the land. The Gundam Badge and the Dragonslayer Badge. She was happy. Now she could go and face the Amazingly Super Good But Not Quite Elite Three at the city of Cerulenin. 


	15. Episode 15: Earl of the ASGBNQE3

"Welcome to the show. I am Orvil Reddenbacker, I mean, Shiskabob. Now to the show that is all good and no bad."  
  
Ashley was nearly to Cerulenin. She hadn't had any run-ins with Teak Tekcor or any trainers or new Bishon-e-Mon. This was really going to be her lucky day. She would fight the first of the Amazingly Good But Not Quite Elite Three today if she had time and then the other two tomorrow.  
  
Ashley had both Fury Wufei (not that he would be in) and Super Gatty out of their Bishonballs to keep her company, but she left Trowa and Van inside their Bishonballs.  
  
When Ashley arrived she headed into the Amazingly Good But Not Quite Elite Three's Gym. It was a long establishment that stretched four rooms long, the fourth room was a mystery to her. Outside the Amazingly Good But Not Quite Elite Three's Gym was a BishonCenter and a BishonMart. She stopped in both to get her Bishon-e-Mon healed and to buy some items that she may need, like Potions and such.  
  
Ashley entered the building. There was a large door at the back of the room. In this room there were a ton of Gundam models and videos and dolls and comics… and…  
  
"Hi, I'm Earl, the Amazingly Good But Not Quite Elite Three's master of Gundam Types. Please sit down and read some of my geeky comics."  
  
"Uh, no thanks Earl, I would kind of like to do battle with you then go to sleep for the night, then continue."  
  
"Sorry, there are no breaks in between."  
  
The door shut behind Ashley.  
  
"GO DEATHSCYTHE!"  
  
A miniature Deathscythe popped out of the Bishonball that Earl had thrown maybe a foot.  
  
"Go Gatty!"  
  
Gatty stepped from behind her and approached the Deathscythe.  
  
"I am a mecha."  
  
"I am a Dragonslayer."  
  
"I am prettier."  
  
"No you aren't, you are a machine."  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"Fine, but I'm still sexy and you know it."  
  
"I guess, whatever."  
  
"So you are gay?"  
  
"No way."  
  
"I think you are hiding it."  
  
"Look at my sexy shadow armor, it is sexy."  
  
"You are right, I want some."  
  
"Uh, whatever."  
  
"Gimme gimme gimme!"  
  
"Hi, I'm Gatty."  
  
"Yeah, I know, I'm Deathscythe."  
  
"Hi, I'm Gatty."  
  
Deathscythe frowned and then shut down.  
  
"Oh my gosh, you were easy Earl of the Amazingly Good But Not Quite Elite Three."  
  
"Oh, I haven't trained in over five years."  
  
Ashley shook her head in despair. She moved on to the next room. It was amazingly hot in the room. Everything was on fire. 


	16. Episode 16: Tiggy of the ASGBNQE3

"Hi, I'll let the show start now."  
  
"Welcome to my Dilly's humble home, everything is on fire, isn't it cute? Unfortunately my cute lil Blaze Dilandau evolved last week into a stupid Red Guymelef. I need to get a new one. By the way, I'm Tiggy."  
  
"Uhhh… Okay. I'm Ashley. It's kind of hot in here."  
  
"That's because Dilly wants everything on fire."  
  
"You obey your Bishon-e-Mon?"  
  
"No, no, no, no, no… yes."  
  
"Right then, let's battle, I'm tired."  
  
"GO MY DILANDAU… er… RED GUYMELEF!"  
  
Out of her Bishonball came the miniature Red Guymelef.  
  
"Go, Fury Wufei?"  
  
"THE RED GUYMELEF IS WEAK!"  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Yes you are you stupid GUYMELEF! And why does everything have to be on fire? I mean really? It's not like you have to be at an amazingly high temperature to survive."  
  
"Actually, I've adapted. I hate the cold."  
  
Both the Guymelef and Tiggy responded at the same time.  
  
"Uhhh… That's freaky."  
  
They said in unison…  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"Anyway, YOU ARE JUST A WEAK LITTLE NOTHING THAT HAS TO BE POWERFUL ALL THE TIME CAUSE YOU ARE WEAK AND HAVE NO LIFE!"  
  
Tiggy ran off.  
  
"I DO TOO HAVE A LIFE!"  
  
The Red Guymelef yelled at Fury Wufei and then ran off to comfort his master.  
  
"Tiggy, what did that mean ol' stupid Wufei do to you?"  
  
"He was stupid at me!"  
  
"It's okay."  
  
Ashley just sort of opened the door to the next room and motioned for her Bishon-e-Mon to follow. They did immediately, not wanting to stay in the room with Tiggy or the Red Guymelef. 


	17. Episode 17: Juice of the ASGBNQE3

"Hi, show, now."  
  
As Ashley and her Bishon-e-Mon made their way into the next room they saw someone tied up in a chair.  
  
"Is that… Keichi?"  
  
Another person quickly untied the Keichi and then put him back in a Bishonball.  
  
"Huh? What? No, I wasn't trying to kill my Bishon-e-Mon Keichi so I could then easily steal my precious Belldandy away from him."  
  
There was a long awkward silence. Ashley slowly scanned the room. The walls were covered in pictures of Belldandy or Keichi. There were lots of nice drawings of Belldandy, even… uh… Let's not get into what kinds of picture there were of Belldandy. There were also several pictures of Keichi sloppily drawn, but always dead in some way.  
  
The trainer happily smiled innocently.  
  
"You want to fight me?"  
  
"I… think so?"  
  
"I am Juice of the Amazingly Super Good But Not Quite Elite Three."  
  
Juice went over to Ashley and whispered in her ear.  
  
"When you fight my Keichi, please kill him."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Juice whistled.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Alright, I'm ready to battle now."  
  
"Go Keichi… go and DIE… heh heh…"  
  
Ashley gulped. She sent her Gatty. Keichi started attacking right away.  
  
"Belldandy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Where is my Bell?"  
  
"I killed her?"  
  
Keichi began to sob.  
  
"NO! NO YOU DIDN'T YOU MEAN MAN!"  
  
"Uh… Okay, I didn't?"  
  
"OH GOOD!!! Bell? Where are you Belldandy?"  
  
Gatty was getting irritated quickly.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"No. Belldandy? Hello?"  
  
Gatty punched Keichi. He got a sad look on his face. Juice was smiling insanely, obviously he had enjoyed the part where Gatty punched Keichi.  
  
"Do it again!" he said  
  
Gatty awkwardly punched Keichi. Juice began to laugh insanely as well as smile insanely.  
  
"YES!!! KILL HIM!!!"  
  
Keichi went unconscious.  
  
"Awww, man! He isn't dead."  
  
Juice put Keichi back into his Bishonball.  
  
"Well, you beat me, on to the fourth room."  
  
Ashley was a bit scared, but gladly left the room that was postered with strange pictures of all kinds. 


	18. Episode 18: New Bishon-e-Mon

"Hey, welcome back to the show, I'm Orvil Shiskabob."  
  
"Alright, kiddy boy. Welcome to the trophy room. I'll add you to the champion list after I check my email."  
  
Ashley pondered why he had called her "kiddy boy". She had now finally seen the Amazingly Super Good But Not Quite Elite Three's fourth room.  
  
"Hey, I have an email from Professor Knowitall. Wow, it is an email titled… 'Newly Discovered Bishon-e-Mon'."  
  
"Oh, please do read."  
  
"Dear Amazingly Super Good But Not Quite Elite Three, I have discovered many new Bishon-e-Mon. Below is a list of Bishon-e-Mon and their evolutions…  
  
Heero – Crazed Heero – Wing Zero  
  
Duo – God of Death – Deathscythe  
  
Quatre – Mad Quatre – Sandrock  
  
Trowa – Silent Warrior – Heavyarms  
  
Wufei – Fury Wufei – Nataku  
  
Zechs – Hottie – Epyon  
  
Milliaro Peacecraft – Hottie - Epyon  
  
Treize – Superman – Tallgeese  
  
Shiro Amada – Traitorman – Shiro Amada the Traitor  
  
Rasid Kurama – Desert Warrior – Maganac  
  
Dilandau – Blaze Dilandau – Red Guymelef  
  
Jajuka – Doggy – Alseides Jajuka  
  
Gatty – Super Gatty – Alseides Gatty  
  
Chesta – Whiney Boy – Alseides Chesta  
  
Dallet – Good Dallet – Alseides Dallet  
  
Miguel – Smart Slayer – Alseides Miguel  
  
Viole – Silent Slayer – Alseides Viole  
  
Guimel – Sheep Boy – Alseides Guimel  
  
Dragon Slayer – Alseides  
  
Doppleganger  
  
Folken – Draconian Folken  
  
Van – Draconian Van – Escaflowne  
  
Allen – Gallant Swordsman – Scherazade  
  
Amano  
  
Keichi – Chibi Keichi  
  
Tenchi  
  
Shinji Ikari – Quietman – Unit 01  
  
Kaji – Bad Good Guy  
  
Macky Stingray  
  
Leon  
  
Nigel  
  
James – Super Rocket James  
  
Goten – SSJ Goten  
  
Gokou – Baby Gokou – SSJ Baby Gokou  
  
Teen Gohan – SSJ Teen Gohan (of course this is him wearing just the black from his Saiyaman outfit)  
  
Saiyaman  
  
Kid Gohan – SSJ Kid Gohan – SSJ2 Kid Gohan  
  
Chibi Trunks – SSJ Chibi Trunks  
  
Vash The Stampede – The Humanoid Typhoon  
  
Wolfwood – Priest  
  
Legato – Depressed Psycho  
  
Knives - Psychopath  
  
Gene – Outlaw  
  
Jim – Smart Kid – Super Smart Kid  
  
Ron McDougal  
  
Harry McDougal  
  
Darien – Tuxedo Mask  
  
Thank you for your time, signed Professor Knowitall."  
  
  
  
"Well, looks like there is a whole new world of Bishon-e-Mon for me to capture. I have to get going, please add my in that list, and keep training, the next time I come back here I don't want you three to be so weak."  
  
"Thanks for your time Ashley. Please kill Keichi."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." 


	19. Episode 19: Milliardo Peacecraft

"Hey there everyone, it is me, Orvil Shiskabob. I have just moved back in with my mother. Sad, isn't it? Now to the show."  
  
Ashley was making her was away from Cerulenin. She was off to catch the newly discovered Bishon-e-Mon. Her Super Gatty and Fury Wufei were keeping her company while out of their Bishonballs.  
  
"So… Seen any of those new bishies?"  
  
"Nope, sorry Ashley."  
  
"That's okay, Gatty. What about you, Wufei?"  
  
"Nope, I haven't seen any either."  
  
"Hey, wait, Ashley, I see one!"  
  
"Where? Where is it Gatty?"  
  
Gatty pointed.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?"  
  
"Yes, Ashley, it is."  
  
"Oooohhhhhhh, I'm gonna catch that Milliardo/Zechs. I wonder which it is. Hmmm…."  
  
"Excuse me, excuse me."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be a Milliardo Peacecraft would you?"  
  
"Actually, I am."  
  
"So… You aren't Zechs Marquise."  
  
"Correct, I am Milliardo."  
  
"Good. Alright Gatty, let's catch that Bishon-e-Mon. I have room for two more bishies on my belt."  
  
"Hi, Milliardo, I am Gatty."  
  
"And I'm Milliardo, but you know my name."  
  
"Gatty, hit him with your Pulsing Insanity Move of Perfection!"  
  
"Hi, I'm Gatty."  
  
"Yes, hello. Do you see my beautiful hair?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Gatty."  
  
"I shampoo it at least every day."  
  
"Hi, I'm Gatty."  
  
"Yes, yes, so you have stated. Now look at my beautiful locks of hair."  
  
"Hi, I'm Gatty."  
  
"Alright, Gatty, change of moves, try and hit him with comments about your armor!"  
  
"Well, you know, my beautiful hair has a fresh apple scent."  
  
"But you don't wear the sexy shadow armor that I do."  
  
"You are right, that armor IS pretty sexy."  
  
"Don't you wish you had some?"  
  
"Yep, I sure do."  
  
"So… Want to become one of my master's Bishon-e-Mon?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ashley tossed a Bishonball at Milliardo, the more rare of the two clones, and caught it with ease. She was happy and the day's work was done. 


	20. Episode 20: Bishon-e-Mon Collector

"Hi, I'm your host Orvil Shiskabob. If no one notices me, I might just have to kill myself. Yep, you heard me… Or maybe you didn't because you just fast forwarded past me so you could skip me and see the episode. Well, what if I didn't let this be an episode? What would you review then?! Huh?! Yeah, that's what I THOUGHT!!! Hey, maybe you DO read this, but you WANT me dead. Is that it? It is, isn't it?! Do you know what it is like to be 36, have no career, and be living with your mother?! I don't think you do! So ha! You are bound to read this now! I'm going to go climb a building and start shooting things with a shotgun, so I'll just hit the play button on my way out, ta."  
  
Ashley was deep in a forest, wandering with only Super Gatty and Fury Wufei as company. It was quiet and they were at a loss for anything to talk about. There was some rustling in the bushes.  
  
"Shh… It might be a Bishon-e-Mon."  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"YOU THERE, ARE YOU WEAK?!"  
  
"Eeeep!"  
  
Just then a little weird midget person jumped out of the bushes. They were wearing a purple pirate outfit.  
  
"Alright, lady. Winner gets one of the other's Bishon-e-Mon, okay?"  
  
"You're on!"  
  
"GO BISHONBALL!"  
  
"Gatty, just beat whatever he has."  
  
Out of the Bishonball came Baby Gokou. One of THE RAREST Bishon-e- Mon ever in exhistance!!! The only reason he was so rare was that you had to "devolve" a Gokou to evolve him to his next stage. And even then, Gokous are pretty rare themselves.  
  
"I am Harvery the Pirate and Rare Bishon-e-Mon Collector."  
  
"I'm Ashley, and I'm ready to fight!"  
  
Baby Gokou started the attack.  
  
"I am a Saiya-Jin."  
  
"I am a Dragonslayer."  
  
"My hair goes all over the place."  
  
"My hair is pretty and combed."  
  
"My hair is sexier."  
  
Ashley is in the background mumbling about why a little baby should even be a Bishon-e-Mon in the first place.  
  
"I use strawberry shampoo, I find it gives me a fresher scent than my old shampoo."  
  
"I use Loriel Kids!"  
  
"You are just a baby."  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Look here at my sexy shadow armor."  
  
"Look at my pretty GT outfit."  
  
"My shadow armor is sexier."  
  
"Yeah, but my GT outfit makes me look cuter."  
  
"I pilot Alseides."  
  
"I don't need an Alseides to be strong."  
  
"I… I wear sexy shadow armor."  
  
"RETURN TO ME, GATTY!"  
  
Gatty sadly walked back and Ashley gave him a potion, which healed him of any mental scars. Then she sent out her new Milliaro."  
  
"My hair is long and pretty!"  
  
Baby Gokou say down and cried.  
  
"Return to me Baby Gokou! Bo Bishonball!"  
  
Out of the Bishonball came… Allen Schezar?! 


	21. Episode 21: Battle of the Titans

"Hi, I was arrested last night. Lucky me my mother bailed me out. Whew. Close one. Anyway, you know who I am… But I'll tell you anyway, I'm Orvil Shiskabob. This episode is like… THE BEST ONE YET!!!!!"  
  
Allen Schezar and Milliardo Peacecraft stood glaring at each other. Their stand off was amazing. Neither one spoke. It was going to be a battle of the titans indeed. It went about ten minutes before Allen attacked.  
  
"My hair is long, smooth, and sexier than yours."  
  
My hair is beautifully done using Peacecraft styling techniques, making it inevitably sexier than yours."  
  
There was about four more minutes of silence before Milliardo broke the silence.  
  
"I used apple shampoo to make it smell fresh."  
  
Allen attacked right back.  
  
"I use peach scented shampoo for the best and freshest smell, not that my hair needs to smell extra fresh as it is."  
  
There was about ten minutes of silence again. Milliardo just stared at Allen with Allen staring right back. Both trainers were sitting down playing with grass. The fight was getting boring.  
  
"I pilot Epyon!"  
  
"I pilot the Scherazade."  
  
"My Epyon is better."  
  
"Scherazade could win anyday."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
There was about one minute of silence before both trainers screamed.  
  
"OH JUST FIGHT ALREADY!"  
  
"I am more mysterious than you."  
  
"I can get any girl I want!"  
  
"What about Hitomi?"  
  
"You heard about that? Uhm… Well…"  
  
"I'm sexier than you could ever be."  
  
"I'm sexier than you stampie no erasee!"  
  
"I am sexier than Allen Schezar double stampie no erasee!"  
  
Allen gaped.  
  
"I win, I win, I win!"  
  
Allen fainted. 


	22. Episode 22: The Prize

"Hi there, it is me, your host, Orvil Shiskabob. I would like to watch the show now so just watch… now…"  
  
Harvery shrugged.  
  
"That was my last Bishon-e-Mon."  
  
"I thought you collected rare Bishon-e-Mon? Souldn't you have more?"  
  
"I just got into the business. I have some coming from Mylasia."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, how about that Bishon-e-Mon."  
  
"Okay, which do you want?"  
  
"I'll take the Baby Gokou."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Harvery tossed Baby Gokou's Bishonball to Ashley. Ashley released Baby Gokou just to make sure he wasn't giving her Allen.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Baby Gokou screamed, a yellow light bursting off of him. He went Super Saiya-Jin!  
  
"Looks like I just got quite a deal!"  
  
Ashley skipped away after getting SSJ Baby Gokou back into his Bishonball, happy she just got an even more rare Bishon-e-Mon than she had thought.  
  
"Hey… No fair."  
  
"TOO BAD!"  
  
Ashley was happy. She was now heading towards a new city with a new Gym. And now that the new Bishon-e-Mon were loose, she was sure that she would find a Gym with a trainer to battle and a new badge to earn! 


	23. Episode 23: The Villains Attack

"Hello. I am Orvil Shiskabob. Recently I have moved out of my mother's house into Tiggy's dryer. It is very spacious and I am living well. Now on to the show."  
  
Ashley was walking along heading to the next challenge that awaited her in the next city. She saw two people wearing coats and stopped to ask them for directions.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know how to get to Diputs City?"  
  
The people threw off their coats and…  
  
"Prepare for trouble…"  
  
"Make it double…"  
  
"To protect the world from devastation…"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation…"  
  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love…"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above…"  
  
"Essej."  
  
"Semaj."  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
"Gene, that's right!"  
  
Ashley looked at them stupidly.  
  
"Why does Gene Starwind follow you around?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"I like money and I was the best replacement for Htwoem."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"We want your Bishon-e-Mon!"  
  
"And so…"  
  
Essej and Semaj threw their Bishonballs and out came Vegeta and Furiza.  
  
"Alright, Fury Wufei, attack!"  
  
Fury Wufei attacked Vegeta and Furiza, dealing out kicks and punches all over  
  
the place. It was like a mad crazy storm. Yeah… and you thought it was rain. Eventually Vegeta and Furiza started to gang up on Fury Wufei and beat him up.  
  
"Ouch! Ouch!!! NOT MY EYES!"  
  
"That's it! GO BISHONBALL!"  
  
What Bishon-e-Mon could Ashley be thinking of using against Team Tekcor in order to foil their devious plans of stealing her Bishon-e-Mon?!  
  
… IT WAS SSJ BABY GOKOU!!!!!"  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!"  
  
SSJ Baby Gokou let loose a Kame Hame Ha attack to send Vegeta, Furiza, Essej, and Semaj to the sky.  
  
"Good job SSJ Baby Gokou, you defiantly are not one of the weak ones."  
  
"Thanks, Fury Wufei, you dealt a lot of punches to them yourself."  
  
It seems a new friendship was formed today, and Team Tekcor was sent to the sky again. 


	24. Episode 24: The Gym Leader That Looked L...

"Hello and welcome to the show. I am Orvil Shiskabob, your host. I just popped some popcorn and don't want it to get stale so let's get right to that episode."  
  
Diputs City was slowly coming into view. Within a few minutes Ashley would arrive. She wished she has someone to accompany her on her journey other than her Bishon-e-Mon, which not to be wrong, were great company.  
  
She was wandering around the city using a map she had picked up trying to find the Bishon-e-Mon Gym. It was such a large city so she was having lots of trouble. Eventually she did find it. It had just been recently built, with the new Bishon-e-Mon and all, there needed to be more Gyms. Whoever the trainer was must have been qualified for Gym training because it was only recently that they had been established.  
  
As Ashley entered the Gym she saw all kinds of people training their Bishon-e-Mon. It was the biggest Gym she had seen yet. She had forgotten to look at the sign out in the front of the Gym, but figured out what type of Bishon-e-Mon were being trained here. They were Fighting Types… Dragon Ball Z types in other words.  
  
Ashley made her way to the Gym leader. The man looked remotely like Allen, but that was enough, she thought that he was pretty enough to be a Bishon-e-Mon himself. She decided she would get him to join her on her journeys. Then she would never be lonely and maybe even get a boyfriend, too!  
  
"You don't look like the type who would come into a Gym like this."  
  
"I'm just here for the badge."  
  
She thought to herself how stupid that must have sounded. If she wanted a traveling companion she couldn't come off so stupid. Then she had an idea.  
  
"Are we going to get to the fight or what?"  
  
"Alright… GO MY SSJ GOTEN!!!"  
  
Out of the Gym leader's Bishonball came an SSJ Goten. He wasn't the normal type of SSJ Goten though, instead of wearing the normal orange clothes he was wearing a GT outfit.  
  
"Woah, your SSJ Goten is wearing a GT outfit!"  
  
"Yep. Now let's see what crazy Bishon-e-Mon you have."  
  
Ashley thought for a moment about what Bishon-e-Mon to choose. She decided that Van, Fury Wufei, or SSJ Baby Gokou would be the best choices. She thought she would just go down the list.  
  
"Go… BISHONBALL!"  
  
Out of Ashley's Bishonball came Van. Since this was a Fighting Type Gym, Ashley did not know if they actually fought, or what. She figured it didn't really matter, and that either way, Van would win at least one battle. 


	25. Episode 25: NO NO NO NO NO!!!

"Hi there everyone. It has been a long time. Let me fill you in… I, Orvil Shiskabob, went to prison and just now got out. The show couldn't well go on without a host, now could it? No, of course not. I'll tell you the whole story later, for now, let's get watching."  
  
"KAMEH—"  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO, Goten, you still don't get it. The point is to attack with words, not your ki attacks."  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Well, as it came to be, SSJ Goten finally would use words, instead of kamehameha's, to solve his differences.  
  
"I am a Saiya-Jin. Super."  
  
"Uh… That's great."  
  
"I can beat you up."  
  
SSJ Goten said every word very annunciated, so that he would not mess up, of course.  
  
"No you can't."  
  
"O-K. My dad can beat up your dad."  
  
"No."  
  
"O-K."  
  
The was about five minutes of awkward silence. (note: take those five minutes of silence by not reading further to make this chapter seem longer)  
  
…  
  
Then Van sort of punched SSJ Goten, and they got in a fight. In the end, Van was beaten to a pretty boy pulp and SSJ Goten was kicked out of the gym. Who will fight next?! 


	26. Episode 26: Battle Interupted

"Hi. I'm Orvil. Hi. I'm Orvil. Hi. I'm Orvil. Hahaha, let us see who is next to battle in this epic tale of bishonen!"  
  
Even though Van had been beaten up to the point where he had several broken bones he had convinced Ashley to let him stay in another battle.  
  
From the gym leader who looked like Allen's bishonball came a…  
  
"Who are you?" asked Van.  
  
"Why, I am Super Rocket James!"  
  
"Ohhh…. I don't follow."  
  
"You know, the guy from Pokemon."  
  
"Po..ke…m- what?"  
  
"The show this whole world was parodied off of."  
  
"Oh, that…. No don't follow."  
  
"Oh come on, Semaj is a clone of ME!"  
  
"Who is Semaj?"  
  
"THE GUY IN TEAM TEKCOR!!!"  
  
"Oh… There is a guy in Team Tekcor?!"  
  
"YES!!! A GUY!!! ME!!!"  
  
"You are not in Team Tekcor."  
  
"I KNOW THAT!!!!"  
  
"…Who is Team Tekcor?"  
  
There were face faults by all, but Super Rocket James did not get up, he fainted.  
  
Just then!  
  
THE ROOF EXPLODED!!!  
  
"Prepare for trouble…"  
  
"Make it double…"  
  
"To protect the world from devestation…"  
  
"To unite all peoples within our nation…"  
  
"To denounce the powers the evils of truth and love…"  
  
"To extend our reach to the stars above…"  
  
"Essej."  
  
"Semaj."  
  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
  
"Gene, that's right."  
  
Gene Starwind scampered off.  
  
"Oh no, Gym Leader Who Looks Like Allen, I'll save you!"  
  
With that Ashley sent out all of her Bishon-e-Mon. That included… Van, Fury Wufei, SSJ Baby Goku, Super Gatty, Milliardo, and Trowa.  
  
Essej and Semaj laughed and then Essej spoke.  
  
"You will never be able to defeat our new Bishon-e-Mon…"  
  
Essej threw her Bishonball and Semaj threw his…  
  
Out of them came… oh my goddess… the world is doomed…  
  
  
  
"Hi, I'm Orvil Shiskabob. If you want to know who came out of the Bishonballs then this fic had better get some new reviews. Have a nice day." 


	27. VOTE

"Hello, I'm Orvil. This ain't no show, no sir. People better cast in votes for who was in Essej and Semaj's Bishonballs. Cause the writer couldn't come up with anyone on his own… Well… Hope to see who was in those Bishonballs soon, so cast in votes and let's find out… The show can't go on without you!" 


End file.
